Witch
Witches are a group of individuals who study and practice the nature of magic. They are in fact humans who gained the powers from magic external sources and then is later passed onto new generations that gin natural magic powers, while some borrow it from denizens of Hell. Witches are known for being centuries old, learning how to become immortals. Classifications There are three class of witches described by Grand Covens. Alice Kyteler names the following are the commons, Borrowers, the strongest and rarest, the Naturals, and finally the are the Students. The Borrowers As the name suggest, these classes of witches are probably the weakest since they were not naturally born with magic powers as they required to ask from external sources to be granted magical powers, however they are limited of performing levels of spells and rituals. The powers are borrowed from denizens of Hell by selling their souls or give in something of precious value. The Naturals Natural witches are those who were born from inheriting their parents or somehow those born with magic and the one and only witch to find out they can draw magic from the physical universe is Alice Kyteler, the First Witch. They are very power, being able to perform high level of magic spells and rituals that can harm individuals who possesses even greater might than them. The Students Students are common humans that are taught the practices of witchcraft by other witches. They in truth possess no natural powers, so it requires time and practice to be able to conjure witchcraft. Community A Coven is a community or gathering for all witches to celebrate holidays, ceremonies for worships, practices of witchcraft, orgies, and more. There are many covens ruled by different witches that upholds different laws and punishment to their members. The number of witches that it takes to lead a coven can vary. The ideal number is thirteen but mostly at least three witches to run a coven. Powers and Abilities A witch's power does not depend on their heritage of magic but their level of knowledge and how well their training in magic. A witch who borrows powers are among the weakest class of witches as they must rely on the powers granted by demon and have limit of what they can perform. Those who are natural and highly experience are able to even topple over those above them such as immobilizing those powerful as Archangels. Which are very unpredictable, thus being among one of the dangerous supernatural beings in the world. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Iron: A hard and strong magnetic metal that can be used to repel supernatural creatures such as demons, ghost, fairies, and including witches as it is used to suppress their natural powers, however it cannot prevent them from enchanting spells. * Magic: Despite being practitioners of magic, its effects can kill them, including mystical objects such as divine and heavenly weaponry. * Mortality: Witches are in fact humans who only practice magic, so basically they're still vulnerable to human needs such as food, water, oxygen, and sleep despite some of them granting themselves immortality. Also while some can be killed by conventional means, it requires weapons that specialize in neutralizing magic that enhances their body. Beings * Supernatural Entities: Any creatures ranging from angels, demons, deities, monsters, etc can overpower and kill any Witches, depending on how powerful the witches are since their magic does aid them in slowing down even the mightiest of beings. Tools * Amulets: An object that is either enhanced by magic properties or already contains mystical powers used by witches. * Athames: A ceremonial blade with a black handle. It is used as a main ritual magical tool among several ceremonial traditions. Its used by other individuals such as demons and pagans. * Candles: A common object used for spells and rituals. * Cauldrons: A large metal pot used to stir or hold ingredients for potions and elixirs. * Herbs: various flora used for spells or potions. * Hex Bags: A common tool used among witches that contains mixtures of herb, talisman, and others supernatural ingredients, placed within a cloth and wrapped in leather. It causes different effects, depending on what purpose the witch intended it served such as to kill a person but must require a certain belonging of theirs. * Spell Books: A major object used to store spells and rituals from different low to high level effects. It has ancient documents of magical recipes, spells, rituals. * Symbols: Seals or written drawings in ancient dialect used for spells or rituals. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Human Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Witches Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars